pokemonwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Volcarona
| class="footop"|General | class="footop"|Location | class="footop"|Attacks | class="footop"|Stats | class="footop"|Egg Moves | class="footop"|SpinOff Dex |} |} | class="fooinfo"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|http://serebii.net/pokedex-bw/bug.shtml http://serebii.net/pokedex-bw/fire.shtml |- | class="fooleft" colspan="5" align="left"|'Abilities': [http://serebii.net/abilitydex/flamebody.shtml Flame Body] - [http://serebii.net/abilitydex/swarm.shtml Swarm] (Hidden Ability) |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="5" align="left"|[http://serebii.net/abilitydex/flamebody.shtml Flame Body]: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with BURN when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon. Hidden Ability (Not Available): [http://serebii.net/abilitydex/swarm.shtml Swarm]: When HP is below 1/3rd, Bug’s power increases to 1.5 times. |- | class="foo"|Classification | class="foo"|Height | class="foo"|Weight | class="foo"|Capture Rate | class="foo"|Base Egg Steps |- | class="fooinfo"|Sun Pokémon | class="fooinfo"|5’03” 1.6m | class="fooinfo"|101.4lbs 46.0kg | class="fooinfo"|15 | class="fooinfo"|10,240 |- | class="foo"|Experience Growth | class="foo"|Base Happiness | class="foo"|Effort Values Earned | class="foo"|Flee Flag |- | class="fooinfo"|1,250,000 Points Slow | class="fooinfo"|70 | class="fooinfo"|3 Sp. Attack Point(s) | class="fooinfo"|68 |} |} |} |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. It also damages the user a little. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Flame Charge | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|50 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|20 | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user cloaks itself with flame and attacks. Building up more power, it raises the user's Speed stat. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Bug Bite | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|60 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|20 | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user bites the target. If the target is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Double-edge | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|120 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|15 | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|A reckless, life-risking tackle. It also damages the user by a fairly large amount, however. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Flame Wheel | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|60 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|25 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|10 | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. It may also leave the target with a burn. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Amnesia | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" align="center"|20 | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. It sharply raises the user's Sp. Def stat. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Thrash | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|120 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|10 | class="fooinfo" align="center"| -- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. It then becomes confused, however. |- | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2"|Flare Blitz | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"| | class="fooinfo" align="center"|120 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|100 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|15 | class="fooinfo" align="center"|10 | class="fooinfo" rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | class="fooinfo" colspan="6"|The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. The user sustains serious damage and may leave the target burned. |} | width="50%" align="right"| |} | bgcolor="#507c36" height="86" valign="top" width="1%"| | class="tooltabcon"|http://serebii.net/pokedex-bw/bug.shtml http://serebii.net/pokedex-bw/fire.shtml |} [http://serebii.net/pokedex-bw/637.shtml Pokédex] [http://serebii.net/events/dex/637.shtml Events] [http://serebii.net/anime/dex/637.shtml Anime Appearances] [http://serebii.net/card/dex/637.shtml Cards] |}